Not Alice in Wonderland
by Pinkfoxes
Summary: A fun little fanfic using people from the Ragegamingvideos fan base.
1. Chapter 1

Not Alice in Wonderland  
Written by: Pinkfoxes

**To put it simply, I was bored and decided to try something new. Why not write a fanfic using people we all know and love from the fandom? Better yet, why not make it Alice in Wonderland based because you know…Fluke was streaming Alice Madness Returns. Either way, this is my attempt at a fanfic. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**You Really Shouldn't Vine and Drive**

_AJ Graves was but a simple little man. There really wasn't anything to special in his mundane life. He had a job as a film maker and editor (though it was mostly for wedding videos), and he was a moderator in pretty much every stream he enjoyed watching. However, on this particular evening things were going to be very different for our simple little man… he was about to embark on an adventure he would never of thought possible._

_On this particular evening AJ was driving home from work, doing the same thing he always did…vine and drive. Without fail, AJ had a special ability to turn on the radio every single time "The Story of My Life" by One Direction was being played. And as usual, AJ had his phone prepared to make another silly vine to poke fun at his friend Emmalthomas._

_Turning on the camera option on his smartphone, AJ points the camera towards him as the chorus begins_

**AJ:** Oh God! Not again! You are singing about your MOTHER!  
_As AJ was yelling at his camera he noticed something out of the corner of his eye running onto the road. It was a white rabbit! But it wasn't a normal rabbit. Normal rabbits don't wear vests that have a giant "C" monogramed on the back. Normal rabbits also don't yell at pocket watches that they are holding in their hand. _

_The rabbit continued to run onto the road, causing AJ to drop his phone and quickly swerve out of the way, which unfortunately was off of the road. His car slammed right into a tree, causing AJ to fly right out of the windshield and into the air. As he was soaring through the air, all AJ could think about was how impossible and improbable the entire situation was. A rabbit in a vest with a pocket watch? Not to mention that he was soaring through the air after crashing through the front window of his car and he seemed to be in no physical harm. Even more so that as he was soaring through the air, he seemed to be flying towards a gigantic black hole that was in the ground._

**AJ: **HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?

_AJ flew right down into the gigantic hole in the ground. It seemed bottomless. As he fell, he swore he could see the white rabbit in a vest further below him, floating down with an umbrella. AJ decided the best thing to do was to shout at the rabbit for causing this entire mess._

**AJ: **Hey you! You stupid impossible rabbit! Look what you have done! What the heck is this?

_The rabbit just looked up and gave AJ the most annoyed face ever._

**Rabbit: **Shut the hell up you stupid idiot. Watch what you are doing on the freaking road! You could have hit me! I'm in an awful rush as it is right now anyways. Stupid idiot Queen wanted me to find some stupid idiot girl named Alice and bring her to Wonderland. I'm not a fucking slave.

**AJ: **Wonderland?

**Rabbit: **Why of course! Do you make it a habit to fall down dimensional portals and not know where you are going? You really are an A class idiot.

_As AJ was arguing with the rabbit, the end of the gigantic hole was coming quicker and quicker for the tiny little light was growing larger and larger. AJ then slammed rather hard onto the ground. The rabbit had already landed softly and the umbrella he was using to float down seemed to just vanish into the hair._

**Rabbit: **Right now, I must be going. I am very late to an important meeting.

_The rabbit walked right over to AJ and kicked him right in the gut._

**Rabbit: **That is for being an idiot…idiot.

_The rabbit then vanished into thin air after taking out his pocket watch. At this point AJ was in pain and was extremely confused. He seemed to be in some sort of square room. Above him was nothing but the hole he fell down. Around him were white walls and a door far too tiny for him to enter. In the middle of the room was a table with a small glass vial. Inside of the vial was a purple liquid. There was also a plate with some mushrooms on it. Next to the table was a clothes rack with a pretty blue dress and a white apron. There was a sign that said "For Alice." AJ slowly got up and walked towards the table. As he got closer he noticed a small note next to the vial that said "Drink This."_

**AJ: **I know how this story goes…this drink should shrink me enough to fit through the door. These mushrooms should help me grow. Am I really inside of a fictional world?

_Shrugging, AJ pocketed some of the mushrooms, knowing they would come in useful later. He then took a quick look at the dress and laughed._

**AJ:** I sure as heck am not Alice, and I am also not Fluke. Just going to ignore this.

_Ignoring the dress, AJ drank the purple liquid and immediately started shrinking._

**AJ: **This can't be real…

_Deciding that following the path of Alice from the book may help him return home, AJ walked through the door. He was now in some sort of forest. It was full of gigantic trees and mushrooms. Flowers of many kinds littered the ground. All kinds of animals were running about. Quickly AJ took a bite out of one of the mushrooms he grabbed earlier to return to normal size. Once normal, AJ began to follow a dirt path, assuming that it was the correct direction to go. After walking for a few minutes he heard some voices nearby._

**Voice 1: **Drawing another wonderful piece of art Tom?

**Voice 2: **There really is nothing else to do as we wait for Alice.

_AJ quietly walked towards the voices. What he saw shocked him. On top of a giant mushroom was DynamoTom and PinkFoxes. Only Tom was wearing a giant caterpillar outfit, and PinkFoxes had a pink fox tail and fox ears. However, PinkFoxes was wearing a striped T-shirt that read "Cheshire Cat." Tom was painting on a giant canvas and PinkFoxes was floating in the air with a stupid grin on his face. Next to Tom was a hookah. AJ moved towards them._

**AJ: **Tom? Pink? What is going on?

_Tom and PinkFoxes both looked at AJ with surprise. Tom then leaned down and peered directly at AJ's face._

**Tom: **Who are you?

**AJ: **Tom! It's me! Graves!

**PinkFoxes: **You don't suppose it's Alice?

_AJ was becoming very concerned at the situation. It seemed that his friends did not recognize him one bit._

**AJ: **Guys…it's me! Graves!

**Tom: **I did not expect Alice to be so…ugly.

_PinkFoxes disappeared and reappeared right next to AJ. AJ was very startled at PinkFoxes's teleporting abilities._

**PinkFoxes: **Naw…this can't be Alice. This person lacks certain qualities to be Alice.

**Tom: **Indeed this person does. Afterall, Alice is supposed to be a girl.

**PinkFoxes: **Indeed she is! So then this person must be a "not Alice."

**Tom: **Must be the only explanation.

_They both looked straight into AJ's face._

**PinkFoxes and Tom: **So once again, who are you?

_At this point AJ was really starting to freak out._

**AJ: **Seriously guys, this isn't funny. It's me! AJ Graves!

_One thought crossed AJ's mind as he began to panic._

**AJ: **Oh God, I really should not have been vine and driving.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seems that chapter 1 did well enough to warrant a chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it. Pinkfoxes signing out.**

**Chapter 2**

**One Very Confusing Trip Home**

_At this point both Tom and Pinkfoxes were staring at AJ as if analyzing him. This was of course making AJ a bit nervous. No one spoke. All AJ could think about was how the hell he was going to get home. Finally the silence broke._

**Tom: **So you say your name is AJ Graves? A peculiar name that is. You probably just made that up.

_AJ knew that his friends no longer recognized him for whatever reason. So he played along._

**AJ: **I am indeed called AJ Graves. And I most certainly did not make that name up. It was given to me since birth.

**Pinkfoxes:** No one cares. Graves, Spraves, Knaves, Praves. The fact of the matter is you are not Alice, so you shouldn't be here.

_Pinkfoxes just grinned at AJ. However his entire body was gone! Pinkfoxes's head was just floating in the air. AJ looked at the lack of body with amazement._

**AJ: **Where?

**Pinkfoxes: **Where what?

**AJ: **Your body! It's gone!  
_Both Tom and Pinkfoxes laughed._

**AJ: **Anyways, why am I talking to a fox person and a human dressed up as caterpillar?

_Pinkfoxes gave AJ a nasty glare._

**Pinkfoxes: **How rude! Can't you see that I am a cat?

_Pinkfoxes's body rematerialized in the air as he pointed to his shirt that read "Cheshire Cat."_

**Pinkfoxes:** Neverbeen so insulted in my life! I am OBVIOUSLY a freaking cat. How many foxes can just disappear?

_AJ gave Pinkfoxes a strange look. The obvious answer was none of them! Cats aren't supposed to be able to disappear as well anyways._

**AJ: **Well I didn't mean to be rude and hurt your feelings…

**Pinkfoxes: **Well you did.

_Pinkfoxes just disappeared in thin air, leaving behind just a smile until it too disappeared. Tom walked back to his canvas, completely ignoring AJ's existence._

**AJ:** Um…excuse me Tom. Know the way out?

_Tom ignored AJ and began to paint again. AJ cleared his throat and tried again._

**AJ: **I said, excuse me Tom, do you know the way out?

_Tom finally looked at AJ with a raised eyebrow._

**Tom: **I do.

**AJ: **Great! Would you mind telling me?

**Tom: **The way out is the way out.

**AJ: **Yes. But where exactly is that?

**Tom: **It's the way out.

_AJ was quickly becoming annoyed at Tom._

**AJ: **Look, just tell me the way out of Wonderland Tom.

_Tom put down his paintbrush._

**Tom: **Idiot man baby! Can you not see an artist at work? It is extremely rude to impede on an artist's work.

_AJ was becoming extremely vexed at Tom's attitude and lack of assistance._

**AJ: **JUST TELL ME THE WAY OUT TOM!

**Tom: **Keep. Your. Temper. Idiot. Man. Baby.

_AJ was near the point of exploding. Both the stress of his friend not recognizing him and the fact that he had no idea how to get home was causing him to have an extremely short temper. But it was obvious that being angry would not help with anything. AJ cleared his throat again in attempt to calm down. He tried again.  
_**AJ: **Would you please just point me in a direction that will help me go home Tom.  
**Tom: **Oh would you look at that! He decided to be polite! Maybe I should help you out. After all, you are getting in the way of my progress. The Queen wants a portrait of her finished by this afternoon. If I don't complete it…

_Tom made a motion as if to say "Off with his head."_

**AJ: **Great! Maybe you could draw me a map!

_Tom scowled.  
_

**Tom: **I NEVER draw random requests. It ruins my artistic flow. Never mind, I'm not going to help you now. Shoo! Be gone!

_Tom made motions with his hands as if shooing AJ away. It looked rather silly considering Tom was inside of a caterpillar suit.  
_

**AJ: **Oh come on Tom! Just help me out!

**Tom: **I told you to go away idiot man baby! I will not help you. But Pinkfoxes will.

_Pinkfoxes reappeared right in front of AJ, startling him and causing him to fall onto his butt. Pinkfoxes just laughed at him.  
_

**Pinkfoxes: **Rather clumsy you are! If you want to find your way home, you should probably talk to The Hatter. The Hatter will probably know something. After all, she does seem to know absolutely everything about Wonderland. She is the one that told us Alice would come and save us. From what I am not sure…but whatever it is, The Hatter goes on and on about it.  
_AJ was fairly sure that The Hatter was supposed to be a male. Things are getting stranger and stranger. But at least he was finally getting some help.  
_

**AJ: **Good! So are you going to give me a map or something?

**Pinkfoxes: **Now why would I do that? I don't even know how to read one of those stupid things! Just follow me.

_Pinkfoxes disappeared so that only his eyes and grinning teeth were visible. They started to float away from Tom and into the forest. Sighing, AJ followed. He didn't really have any other choices. The best thing he could do was find this Hatter and talk to her._

**Pinkfoxes: **Oh by the way, hope you don't mind if we stop somewhere on the way back. I was supposed to bring The Cook some pepper. I'm probably three hours late by now.

_Pinkfoxes just laughed as he continued to go through the forest. AJ followed, becoming more and more confused by the minute.  
_

**AJ: **The Cook?

**Pinkfoxes: **Or the Duchess…maybe even The Baby. I don't know…I don't even think THEY even know.

**AJ: **Great…

_Pinkfoxes just laughed. It was very clear to AJ now…the only thing he would understand is that this was going to be one very confusing trip home._

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, it is now time for chapter 3. Anything written in this chapter is NOT meant to insult anyone. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed planning it.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Duchess, The Cook, And The Baby**

_Twist and turn, back and forward, left and right. AJ and Pinkfoxes were traveling through the forest in all kinds of directions. At this point AJ thought they were completely lost…after all, Pinkfoxes said it himself that he had no idea how to read a map. Just as AJ was about to mention something, he saw a path leading to a house. There was a strange black smoke coming from the chimney of the house. Pinkfoxes turned towards AJ._

**Pinkfoxes: **Seeing how I am late, I'm going to have you give them the pepper they need to finish their terrible soup. I don't feel like dealing with it.

_Pinkfoxes grinned and shoved the pepper into AJ's hands. AJ gave Pinkfoxes a look of annoyance._

**AJ: **So you are having me deal with it?

**Pinkfoxes: **Better you then me mate. Have fun!

_Pinkfoxes disappeared in thin air, once again only leaving his grin until it too suddenly vanished. AJ sighed and walked towards the house. As he got closer he heard a lot of arguing inside. He peeked through the window and saw Pinma_Sttre, Morgabooo, and Emmalthomas inside (though this was quite a feat for the room was filled with black smoke coming out of a cauldron over the fireplace). He took a moment to listen to their bantering._

**Pinma: **Where the hell is Pinky? We need that pepper to finish our soup!

**Emma: **Yes, I want this soup complete! Hurry up and finish it Cook!

**Pinma: **No, YOU are The Cook. I am the Duchess!

**Emma: **Nu-uh! I am The Duchess!

**Morgan: **Lies! I am The Duchess!

**Pinma and Emma: **Shut up Morgan, you're The Baby!

**Morgan: **What? That's not fair! Why am I The Baby?

**Pinma: **Duh! Because you are the youngest! Silly Morgan. Also, you can't be The Duchess because I am The Duchess.

**Emma: **You are NOT! Let's be honest, I am the best Duchess.

**Pinma: **As if.

_AJ sighed, knowing that he had to give them the pepper in order to move onto finding Hatter and make his way home. AJ knocked on the door. The bickering stopped and there was some crash noises. Then there was a bunch of stomping. Suddenly the door flew open and all three of the girls almost fell out of the doorway.  
_

**Morgan: **Dammit Pinky! Are you finally here? We've needed that pepper for hours!

**Pinma: **Why the hell are you so slow? What were you doing?

**AJ: **Um…I am not Pinkfoxes. He sent me here to give you this.

_AJ extended his hand, holding out the pepper. The girls looked AJ with suspicion. However, they did snatch the pepper from his hand.  
_

**AJ: **Well then, I will be on my way.

_AJ turned to leave. However, Pinma grabbed his shoulder and turned him right around again.  
_

**Pinma: **Wait a minute…who the hell are you and where is Pinky?

**AJ: **I'm AJ Graves. Look, Pinkfoxes is a bit busy right now helping me out. I gave you the pepper, now let me leave.

**Emma: **Naw mate. You are going to taste test the soup.

_The girls pulled AJ into the house and closed the door. His eyes started to burn a bit from the pepper in the air. They dragged AJ to the cauldron over the fireplace. Inside of it was an extremely black liquid…presumably the soup. Littering the floor around it were empty pepper bottles. Morgan walked up to the cauldron and emptied the entire pepper container AJ brought over into it. Emma stirred the soup up. Pinma got a bowl and a spoon.  
_

**Pinma: **Now then AJ, test out my cook's soup.

**Morgan: **You mean MY cook's soup.

**Emma: **What are you even saying? You're a baby! You can't have a cook!

**Morgan: **Nooooo. I'm The Duchess!

**Pinma: **Girls, stop arguing. I'm The Duchess. Emma is The Cook. You are The Baby.

**Emma: **Naw mate…naw.

_The entire time AJ just stared at the soup knowing that he wanted none o' dat. _

**AJ: **There is no way I am putting any of that liquid death into my mouth.

**Pinma: **Ruuuuuuuuuuuude! Emma cooked that soup!

**Emma: **No, YOU did! You are The Cook!

_Suddenly the door was kicked open. Everyone turned and looked towards it. A bunch of strange soldiers dressed in armor that made them look like playing cards filed in. They were all holding halberds. Then a familiar face walked forward…well almost familiar. Carry2Sky walked forward, only he had white rabbit ears (they looked like they were roughed up as if he had been in many fights before) and he was wearing the exact same vest the white rabbit from earlier was wearing. It had his special Carry2Sky logo on it. He was also holding a pocket watch.  
_

**Carry: **Alright then, we don't have much time. Late enough as it is. Arrest The Duchess and bring her in. The Queen wants her tried this afternoon and beheaded in the morning.

_Pinma, Emma and Morgan all looked at him with sudden fear for half a second.  
_

**Carry: **Alright, which one of you is The Duchess?

_Pinma and Emma both stepped back and pointed at Morgan.  
_

**Pinma and Emma: **That person right there is The Duchess!

**Pinma: **I'm nothing but a wee baby!

**Emma: **Wait no! I'm The Baby!

**Morgan: **Hang on a moment! You guys said I was The Baby! What happened to me being the youngest and all!

_Carry just looked at them with a look of disgust._

**Carry: **I don't have time for this fucking bullshit. Which one of you is the fucking God damned Duchess?

_The three of them pointed at each other.  
_

**Pinma, Emma, and Morgan: **She is!

_AJ could not believe how ridiculous and stupid this entire situation was. However, he did know it was saving him from tasting any of that soup. He started to inch away from them. Carry looked at the girls again with a nasty face.  
_

**Carry: **Fuck it…I don't have time for this shit. Not paid NEARLY enough…not really paid at all actually. Shit…Just arrest them all.

_The card guards marched up to the girls and dragged them out. All of them screaming and kicking as they were pulled away._

**Pinma: **Stop it! You can't do this to me! I'm the motherfuckin' Duchess!

**Emma: **No you aren't! I am! And I demand you let me go!

**Morgan: **But what about our soup?

_All of the guards filed out of the house with the girls. Carry was about to leave, but then he turned around and looked at AJ.  
_

**Carry: **What the hell are you still doing here? Go home already.

**AJ: **That is what I am trying to do…

**Carry: **Good fucking job of that you are doing eh?

**AJ: **That isn't really necessary…

**Carry: **Whatever.

_Carry walked over to AJ and punched him right in the gut. AJ doubled over with an "oof" sound.  
_

**AJ: **Why!?

**Carry: **Because you are an idiot.

_Carry walked out of the house. AJ just stared at the door, extremely confused at everything that just happened. More and more AJ just wanted to go home. Pinkfoxes suddenly materialized in the air.  
_

**Pinkfoxes: **Well…that was interesting.

_Pinkfoxes gave AJ an extremely large grin. It was obvious he found the entire situation amusing. AJ just stared at him.  
_

**AJ: **Just…get me to The Hatter. I want to go home.

**Pinkfoxes: **Righto then. Let's continue then.

_Pinkfoxes walked out of the house. AJ got up and followed him. The craziness was just too much. All AJ really wanted was to go home. _

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a while since I last updated, but that is because I am lazy. Anywho, here is chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Tweedles and the Crow**

_AJ had been following Pinkfoxes for about an hour, once again believing they were lost. However, they finally came to a clearing with a sign. The sign was broken, but it did look like it said "Tea Party" and it was pointing to the left._

**Pinkfoxes: **Right then AJ Graves. It seems that this is as far as I will take you. That sign tells you where to go. You will find The Hatter at the tea party.

**AJ: **Really? You had me follow you for this long and now you are leaving me?

**Pinkfoxes: **Why of course! Honestly I am quite tired of walking around and I cannot be bothered keep showing you around. Later peep!

_AJ watched with annoyance as Pinkfoxes just grinned at him and slowly faded into nothing. He then walked up to the broken sign. It seemed that the flowers all around the path were laughing at him. At this point AJ was pretty much used to the quirks of Wonderland…so he ignored it. At the same time he was slightly worried about how easily he became used to the place. Shrugging it off, he began to walk down the path. It wasn't long until he was stopped by two very familiar people. CaptainFluke and Ragegamingvideos were standing on two sides of the path holding halberds and wearing fat suits. They were also wearing propeller hats. CaptainFluke's had the name "TweedleDee" embroidered on it. Ragegamingvideos' had the name "TweedleDum" embroidered on it. They were both staring at AJ._

**Fluke:** Well look what we have here Rage.  
**Rage: **Not Alice?  
**Fluke: **Of course it's not Alice.

**Rage: ** How lame is that?

**Fluke: **Incredibly.

_AJ attempted to ignore them and walk by. However they lowered their halberds, blocking the way._

**Rage: **We were ordered by the Queen to let no one pass.

**Fluke: **Especially weird little strangers from out of Wonderland.

_AJ looked at them and sighed, realizing that this was yet another annoyance he had to pass in order to get home._

**AJ: **I really need to get by guys.

**Rage: **Why?

**AJ: **Because I would like to talk to The Hatter and go home.

**Fluke: **Why?

**AJ: **Because as you said, I am not from Wonderland and I am not Alice.  
**Fluke and Rage: **So?  
_Suddenly Fluke and Rage jumped back and glared at each other.  
_**Fluke: **What the hell man!? Why do you have to copy what I am saying!  
**Rage: **I am NOT! You are copying what I am saying!  
_They began to circle around AJ with their halberds raised, glaring at each other.  
_**Rage: **Oh I will sooooo slice you up Fluke.  
**Fluke: **Try me! I bet you wouldn't even dare!  
**Rage: **I wouldn't dare? Watch me!  
_AJ watched at the two of them continued to throw empty threats at each other, circling around him like fools. Not really sure what to do, AJ let the entire situation play out. Rage made a lame attempt to swing his halberd at Fluke. All he really did was wobble the thing and almost hit AJ._

**Fluke: **S'at all you got Rage? How weak!  
**Rage: **Oh yea? I didn't see you try any better!

_Fluke swung his halberd really fast at Rage. However his aim was also off, and all he did was make himself spin with the force of the swing. AJ also had to dodge this attack because it was rather close to hitting him as well_

**AJ: **Look guys! If you are going to fight, at least let me out of this stupid circle pit!  
_Fluke and Rage both stopped and looked at AJ.  
_**Rage: **Who asked you?  
**Fluke: **What are you doing in the middle of our fight?  
**AJ: **It isn't really much of a fight…  
**Fluke and Rage: **Oh no he didn't!  
_They both glared at each other again._

**Rage: **Stop it man!  
**Fluke: **I'm not even doing anything. YOU stop it!

_The both of them began to circle again._

**Rage: **Oh I will soooo destroy you.  
**Fluke: **Highly doubtful. Have you seen your attempts so far?

**Rage: **Well maybe if you stopped moving!  
**Fluke: **How about you?

**Rage:** Dude, I will totally destroy you!  
_Rage once again swung at Fluke, completely missing and almost chopping off AJ's head._

**AJ: **Stop it! The only person you are going to destroy is me!

_They both completely ignored AJ._

**Fluke: **Chin up Rage! You'll hit me one day!

_As this strange battle was happening, AJ could only think of one thing. The TweedleDee and TweedleDum poem:_

_Tweedledum and Tweedledee_

_Agreed to have a battle;_

_For Tweedledum said Tweedledee_

_Had spoiled his nice new rattle._

_Just then flew down a monstrous crow,_

_As black as a tar-barrel;_

_Which frightened both the heroes so,_

_They quite forgot their quarrel._

_As if on cue someone fell from the sky. It was Evanz111! He was wearing a black shirt that read "I'm a Crow! Cawww!" and a pair of black jeans. He was also wearing fake black wings and a fake beak. He just got up from the ground and looked at Fluke and Rage._

**Evanz: **Hey guys, what's up!  
_Both Fluke and Rage stopped fighting and looked right at Evanz with fear._

**Rage: **Oh god he found us!

**Fluke: **How the hell?!  
_Fluke and Rage both looked at each other and shouted.  
_**Fluke and Rage: **RUN!  
_Fluke and Rage dropped their halberds and ran away into the forest. Evanz ran after them shouting.  
_**Evanz: **Hey guys! Wait for me! I want to hang out too!  
_The entire situation was extremely strange and annoying, not to mention life threatening. However, AJ once again just shrugged the entire thing off. He was really getting used to the randomness of Wonderland. Is this a good thing? AJ just sighed and continued down the path towards the tea party._

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm back from the dead. Sorry for being gone for so long…laziness is a pretty large disease. May or may not finish this story this week. We shall see. Anyhow, let's continue this crazy journey.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Tea Party**

_After following the path for a while, a sweet smell began to reach AJ's nose. Quickening the pace, AJ began to hear a strange clicking sound. Eventually he reached an opening with a sign that said "Tea Party." What AJ saw would typically shock a person, but at this point he was ready for any crazy thing in this wild, wild world. There was a giant table…large enough to seat at least thirty-six people. On top of the table were all kinds of delightful treats (such as strudels and Danishes) and about twenty different teapots. On the farthest end of the table AJ saw both Cabin16_Nemesis and Ashandstuff. Cabin had brown hare ears and was typing furiously on a typewriter (which explained the clicking sound). Crumpled up papers were scattered all around her. Ash had little mouse ears and was quietly snoring in her chair. There was someone missing from this teaparty…Hatter._

**Cabin: **This just isn't right...why isn't this story coming out right?

_Feeling rather angry that his entire quest for finding Hatter turned out to be a waste of time, AJ made his way over towards Cabin and Ash to ask them where Hatter could be._

**AJ: **Hey Cabin, where is Hatter?

_Cabin suddenly stopped typing on her typewriter and looked at AJ. She glared at him with eyes that made AJ almost piss himself in fear._

**Cabin: **Can you NOT see that I am writing?

**AJ: **O…o…of course I can see that.  
**Cabin:** Then WHY would you interrupt me? I am trying to write a story and YOU decide to come up to me acting extremely rude and impeding my writing process? Who are you anyways?

_Backing up slightly in fear, AJ cleared his throat and nervously said:_

**AJ: **My name is AJ…AJ Graves. You should know me but as I have been figuring out, you won't remember me in this world.  
**Cabin: **You are talking crazy. Why would I know you? You aren't Alice, and therefore you aren't important. To me you are just a load annoying brat.

_Ash's eyes suddenly popped open as she looked drowsily at AJ. _

**Ash: **You are really loud…why are you interrupting my shleeeeeeee-

_Ash suddenly fell asleep again._

**Cabin: **See! You even woke up the Dormouse. You should feel bad about yourself!  
_Strangely enough, AJ felt terrible for waking Ash up. How could someone do something so mean to someone so awesome?_

**AJ: **I….I'm sorry.  
**Cabin: **Good. Now tell me AJ, why are you here at our tea party? We never invited you.

_Cabin began to furiously type on the typewriter again as she was talking to AJ. It was rather impressive how fast she was able to type. Yet Cabin never seemed to like what she was writing for she would tear out what she was typing and throw it on the floor in a crumpled mess._

**AJ: **I'm here to find and talk to Hatter. I want to leave this crazy world and go home.

**Cabin: **Leave Wonderland? That is not possible. No one leaves this place. I've been at this tea party for what could possibly be years! I don't know…it's always the same time here.

_Ash opened her eyes again._

**Ash: **Always the same time. Never changggggggggggg-

_Ash once again fell asleep in her chair. Randomly appearing out of nowhere, AJ saw a clock. It was stuck at 6PM._

**Cabin: **Though Hatter DOES often ramble on about a portal that connects worlds or something. But you should never take anything Hatter says as fact…after all, she IS mad.

**AJ: **Well I would like to actually speak to Hatter about her "crazy rambling."

_Ash's eyes suddenly popped wide open and she began to shout:  
_**Ash: **She's super cray! The craziest! What does she even? Does she even? All the crazy, such the crazy! Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_And just as suddenly as she woke up, Ash fell back to sleep. Cabin just ignored the entire thing. AJ however was half worried and half scared.  
_**AJ: **Is…is she ok?

**Cabin: **Of course she is. She does that all the time.

**AJ: **…Alright...So um…where is Hatter?

_Cabin stopped typing. She sighed rather annoyed and looked at AJ.  
_**Cabin: **If I tell you, would you leave me alone so I can just write?

**AJ: **Of course! I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible! No pun intended.

_Cabin looked at AJ as if he was the scum of the Earth._

**Cabin: **The Queen of Hearts took her away. She was too crazy. The things she said were upsetting the balance. At this point, I wonder if Hatter still HAS her head.

_AJ stared horrified at Cabin._

**AJ: **Bu…but I NEED her!

_Cabin shrugged._

**Cabin: **Not my problem. Now go away. You said you would leave.

**Ash: **You are stopping my shleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-p

**AJ: **But!

_Cabin gave another death glare to AJ._

**Cabin: **Go…AWAY!

_AJ decided that running away was probably the best action at this point. So be booked it. He ran back into the forest, unsure of where he was going. He was completely confused and upset as to what to do because all of his plans were ruined. Now watching where he was going he suddenly slammed into something…or rather someone!_

**AJ: **Oof!

**Voice: **Hey!

_It was as if everything stopped for a second. AJ looked up to see a bunch of strange people staring at him. They all looked rather silly, for they were wearing strange armor that made them look like playing cards. He would have laughed at them if he didn't notice how horrified they looked. Slowly he looked at who he slammed into. It was Skylociraptor, wearing a golden crown and wearing a red dress. Sky slowly got up and then looked at AJ. A slow smile formed on her lips…and then she screamed:_

**Sky: **OFF WITH HIS HEAD!  
**AJ: **Oh poop…

**End of Chapter 5**

***Note: There will probably be grammar mistakes and stuff in this chapter…wrote it while attempting to also moderate chat. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's this? The last chapter? Wow…I'm totally being productive yay! Hope you all enjoy the final chapter to my fanfic!**

**Chapter 6**

**Off With His Head?**

_The strange card cards surrounded AJ and roughly pulled him up. Sky was grinning at AJ like a crazed maniac. AJ could feel the bloodlust._

**Sky:** Come on! Get to it! Off with his head!

**AJ:** Whoa! Hang on a second! It was an accident Sky! I didn't mean to slam into you.

_Everyone stopped and stared at AJ again. AJ knew that he must have screwed up again. One of the guards (who looked an awful lot like Outcaststudio) said horrified:_

**Outcast: **You dare use the Queen of Hearts' name?

**Sky:**You lowly peasant! I did NOT give you permission to use my name! How DARE you!

**AJ: **So you are a queen now? Oh come on…Sky it's me, AJ Graves.

**Sky: **I could give zero shits about who you are. I am the queen, and what I say goes. And I say, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

_The guards roughly forced AJ into a kneeling position. They then forced his neck out. GenerationHollow then stepped out from behind some of the card guards. He was wearing card armor, only he also had an execution axe in his hands._

**Hollow: **By orders of the Queen of Hearts, your neck shall be separated from your head. Any last words?

**AJ: **Hold on a moment! Sky don't do this! It's me, AJ!

_Sky was becoming more and more impatient._

**Sky: **Oh shut up and stop being a baby. Hollow, I demand you to NIKE THAT BITCH!

**Hollow: **Right then. Sorry fellow, going to be lopping off your head now. Any complaints can be sent to the complaints department…then again, you will most assuredly be dead and have nothing to complain about. Have a nice day.

_Hollow raised up his execution axe. However, just as he was about to swing it down upon AJ's neck, someone shouted:_

**Voice: **No! My queen, you cannot do this!

_Hollow pause. Sky looked over annoyed towards a group of card guards. In between them all was AkisutaHatter. She had shackles on her hands and feet._

**Hatter: **My queen, you cannot kill AJ. He is one of us. If you kill him, the story can never be completed and Alice will never arrive!

_AJ looked at Hatter extremely confused and very worried._

**AJ: **What?

_Sky sighed._

**Sky: **Again with your insane ramblings. What are you talking about? Alice is NOT real. I should seriously just chop off your head. But you make such wonderful hats!

**Hatter: **But I am completely serious! AJ is one of us. Without him, the story will be stuck and Alice will never save us from this world. I keep telling you, this isn't real! Wonderland is a strange world that we are stuck in! Our minds have escaped us all and we think this is reality! It's more like a nightmare!

**AJ: **Wait…Hatter, you know that this isn't real?

**Hatter: **Of course. But I am the only one. They all think I am insane.

_Sky glared at Hatter and AJ._

**Sky: **I did not give you permission to talk to the prisoner Hatter. As your queen, I demand you stop this instant. And Hollow, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

**Hollow:**Are you sure this time my queen?

**Sky: **Of course I am.

_Hollow raised the axe again. And Hatter once again protested._

**Hatter: **Please my queen! Just look at him. He is one of us. He is um…

_Hatter looked up as if thinking. Then as if it suddenly hit her:_

**Hatter: **He's a mess! An idiot even! Some would call him funny, some would call him lazy. But the point being he is someone that you can use. For laughs perhaps? But most certainly he is a servant. Don't kill him, he can be your knave!

_Sky grinned once again._

**Sky: **A knave? A servant to do whatever I bid? Yes…I could go for that. Guards! Release him at once!

**AJ: **Oh thank God…

_The guards let go of AJ and AJ got up. Hollow just shrugged and shuffled away. Sky beckoned AJ to come towards her. AJ did so. It was strange. He almost felt like Sky WAS his queen. He felt like he was a part of Wonderland…as if he was here all along._

**AJ: **My queen?

**Sky: **You are now the Knave of Hearts. Anything I say you shall do. Just make sure of one thing. NEVER eat any of my tarts.

_AJ bowed to his queen. No longer did he feel confused. For the first time since entering Wonderland, he felt like he belonged._

**AJ: **Yes my queen.

_Hatter looked sadly at AJ. It was too late. AJ had spent far too much time in Wonderland. His mind was lost just like everybody else's. And just like everyone else, they will believe that they are characters from the story Alice and Wonderland. Until the day actual Alice comes and plays out the real story, everyone was doomed to play the part they believed they were. Yet for some reason, Hatter knew the truth. She knew exactly how the story would end. Perhaps it was her extensive knowledge of the Alice in Wonderland story, but she never lost her mind. For some reason she was doomed to watch all of her friends lose theirs. There was only one thing for her to do…wait for Alice to appear, and guide her into saving everyone from this strange nightmare. _

**The End**

***Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the story. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Once again I apologize for any silly mistakes…I am rather awful at transferring my thoughts to paper. Not sure if I will ever write another fanfic. If I do, I shall let you know. Love you all and thanks for reading. Signing off, Pinkfoxes**


End file.
